juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2015 8tel-Finale 3 8 - FEAR vs. Johnny Diggson (prod. by Epipto Vid. by Schuller)
Beschreibung FEAR FACEBOOK: https://www.facebook.com/123FEAR FEAR YOUTUBE: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCKT4n0cT581rkUinHMKEqVg SCHULLER FB: https://www.facebook.com/SchullerProductions?fref=ts jetz muss ich wieder paar Tage recherchieren Über nen Spasti der mich garnich intressiert Über ne schwuchtel die im Netz kaum exestiert Was für johnny diggson alter Deine Existenz basiert Auf einer VBT Teilnahme die du exzellent verlierst Hast dich im Forumchat blamiert Und dann von koma jack kassiert Sag mir du vogel was passiert Mit kleinen maden wie dir Die aufgrund von vergangenem Misserfold ihren namen kaschieren Jow ich erklärs dir mal In sachen Battlerap bin ich die erste Wahl, du eher so - Eyjauuu, ich bin geil wie sau und heiß ideal Fick dich biatch Warum fällt dir nie ne geile Punchline ein - Wieso wird mit deinen Bars gegeizt? - Jonny muss ein Sparfuchs sein - Qualität zum kleinen preis - Passt bei dir ja einwandfrei Yo Ich spitt eine line und ganz gws macht die beine breit ich start dir nen besuch in der booth ab, du loser Steck mein Messer rein Dann sind deine vocals wie die schuhe - der letzte schrei - Oh wow, ein neuer sheriff in town Jonny die Style polizei, passt da besser mal auf Sonst kommt der diggson mit sein buffalos und haut euch wie ein paladin Was is los, du sollst rappen Und nich cowboy und Indianer spieln - Ah wooohohohoho - Lass das besser, was du bistn krasser Rapper? Steinzeitmäßig wär ich der T-rex und du ein Planfenfresser - Was für Gangster - Johnyy gibt den Frauen also dick pint? Wenn jonny fickt is wie in seim namen nurn halber dick drin - Diggson - Das is jetz nich leicht zu begreifen Aber dein niveau is halt scheiße Und liegt So weit unter meinem Und jeder part von mir is Treffsicher, denn ich hab Talent dikka - Johnny hat das nich, der sucht noch, nennt ihn talentdigger - Und er sucht, und er gräbt, und er flucht und er fleht Zu gott, das ihm jemand zeigt wie des geht Da is johnny nich pingelig Aber er findet nichts Weil er behindert is... Und kinder fickt.. Dieser Hurensohn Ey jonny a das war erst der anfang Ganz entspannt man, zünde den Blunt an, starte dann langsam Meinen part der dich in den Mund fickt Wie ne rechte von Van damm Hol dir ne pumpgun Mit dein whacken zeilen nigger aaaafickst du mich nich Nope Gib mir ne minute zeit und ich zeig Mal dem ganzen Internet was für ne bitch du doch bist Yop Jonny du rappst drucklos und so lustlos, ficker deine Stimme knallt nich Und da helfen dir auch keine 10 kompressoren, Eq's und dein Scheiß Hall nix Im vbt musstest du echt in die zwischenrunde, wie peinlich Peinlich Da freut sich ideal Weils als jonny mal paar likes gibt Und wenn du einmal ideal triffst Grüß ihn mit Jonny, weil das Ideal trifft Denn während creepa und luke und shliiwa gehyped wurden Ging halt bei Ideal nix - Ideal war das nich - Aber jonny die bitch Hat jetz voll den hammer plan und safet sich die klicks Leider geht der plan nich auf Wenn es heist wer kickt fear raus Wissen alle leute Ideal war das nich -Ey jaaauuuuuuiu- Es ist der pistol ladende Ich schieß ne bling bling farbende Kugel Auf die digibeats habende Feminin klagende, skinny jeans tragende - schwuchtel - Aus dem Wuppertal - Du willst mich im battle ficken digger na dann kucken wir mal Egal wie oft du dein namen switcht Ideal wird von der Angst zerfickt Und alle denken sie Jonny bringt was geiles Ich wag es mal anzusprechen Los beweis es Is nich schwer bei meinen Angriffsflächen -Mich kennt jeder, dich kennt niemand- Wenn man dein Stuff mal ankuckt Sieht man 5 Videos auf Youtube die streiten welches mehr Schwanz lutscht Und -du du- Willst -nun nun- Durch das jbb etwas dagegen Tun tun Aha Dermaßen Schwul Mit sonem style, klärt der keine mädels allerhöchstens mal nen mann auf gay -hub hub- - Genug ich - Kann mir dein gelaber nich mehr geben, vonwegen du killst hier jeden am mic - Bitch proof it- Du willst die szene zerteilen Mit dein mickrigen lines Wasn witziger Scheiß Wenn der jonny gay is soll ein wikinger schrein Danke das du dabei warst Bye bye spast Danke an julez für diggson aka die Freifahrt Danke das dus mir so leicht machst Ey bitte wie einfach Is das Ich bin mir sicher das Ein paar wixer, die - very kool sind - Sachen posten wie aytee reloaded gegen das Gary double Ich bang die hure Und wenn du jude Denkst du holst dir klicks Sieg Dann denk mal nach Wer letztes Jahr Das battle von den beiden für sich entschied Du segelst über die Beats? Du kriegst penis wie deine Mudda Hol dich von deim ekligen thron runter Und dein Segelboot geht unter Waaaaaas Kategorie:Videos